Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia...McCawley
by Ms.Schuler Bub
Summary: Full name doesn't fit...darn! Anywayz I wrote this a while ago so there could be peeps I forgot, just another sister story only it's a sister spoof! Please read and review, and flame me! I don't care, it's all a joke anyway!


Author's Note: Hello, I got this idea from Huntress Minerva's "Sister Spoof" and I hope nobody is offended by my story

Author's Note: Hello, I got this idea from Huntress Minerva's "Sister Spoof" and I hope nobody is offended by my story. I personally love sister fic's but there comes a point where there are so many you wonder why nobody is writing spoofs. One of my best friends is writing a sister fic and she thinks this story is hilarious so please don't be offended. Anyway, to all those who are thinking about writing a sister fic please do I love reading them! In fact this is sort of a sister fic just with humor…enjoy!

Title: Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley

By: Moi, PHfanatic

Rafe McCawley enters his kitchen

Rafe: Who are you? 

He asks to the little girl eating cereal

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Why I am Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley, your little annoying sister who follows you everywhere and falls in love with your best friend Danny Walker.

Rafe: Oh yeah why of course!

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: So, shall we go outside and play in planes so I can show everyone that I am an extremely dedicated tomboy who doesn't like icky girls?

Rafe: Well why not? I am obsessed with planes anyway and I'm not aloud to hate my sister because I have to protect her.

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Let's go find your good friend Daniel Walker who has an extremely large crush on me and go ask him to fly with us so I can whoop both of your asses and look like a big shot.

Rafe: Even though that made no sense…I agree!

Danny: Hello Rafe McCawley and his hot charming sister Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley. How are you doing today?

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: We were only planning to go flying so then you and I may go in some far off place and make-out crushing my older brother and give him a reason to kick your ass and cry like a wuss.

Danny: Why that sounds exciting! Let's go!

The three go in planes and then Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley and Danny go and make out behind the barn where Rafe finds them and kicks Danny's ass and then cries like a wuss.

* Many years later *

Danny and Rafe leave to become pilots and Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley cries in their shoulders and they complain how much they will miss each other. Just then Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley has the idea of joining the army and becoming a pilot too even though it's against the rules.

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: I know I will join the army even though it is against the rules.

She then points out the facts that she is the best pilot in the world.

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Besides I'm the best pilot pause in the world! Evil laugh

Danny: But don't you think you would look so much better in a little nurse's outfit?

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: I look good in everything, but I agree, I shall mess with icky blood and gore just so I can show off my ass to all those cocky pilots.

Rafe and Danny: Hey that's us!

Danny: I don't have a problem.

Rafe: Well as long as you're not the only nurse!

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Good!

They all jump into the car and drive away.

* Some time later *

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Rafe I would like to introduce you to the red lipstick demon.

Evelyn: Hello I'm the red lipstick demon but you can call me Evelyn.

Rafe: Why don't we fall in love so I can break your heart and die by going to England!

Evelyn: Hey wait! Can I have your sister's boyfriends and your best friend's baby?

Rafe: Why the hell not? You look like a total slut anyway!

Evelyn: Thank you!

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: Now we all may be happy and move to Hawaii!

Rafe: No I'm going to war because I love America and I am fighting for our independence from the evil George Hitler! (It was on Leno)

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: No Rafe we are already independent and his name is Ashfurt…duh! (Yes we all know that its Adolf but who really cares?)

Rafe: Okay anyway bye!

Rafe leaves to England and gets shot down and "dies" meanwhile Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley falls asleep because the story is so boring and Evelyn and Danny hook up.

Rafe comes back…dun, dun, dun!

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley wakes up…dun, dun, dun!

Evelyn is pregnant…dun, dun, dun!

And the Japanese attack!!! Dun, dun, dun!

Then Rafe, Danny, and Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley go kick Japanese ass while Evelyn has a nervous breakdown.

They all go to Japan, minus Evelyn and blow stuff up then Danny dies in Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley arms and Rafe does this weird crying scene (it freaked me out) and they all return home.

Rafe and Evelyn get married and out of the blue…Danny appears and tells them that he is alive.

Danny: I'm alive!

Then Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley tells him how she missed him.

Sally Josephine Anna Cecilia Sarah Sussie Kirsten Elisabeth Azure Alex McCawley: I missed you.

And they get married and live happily ever after…The End!!!

Author's Note: God this really sucked! Anyway flame me…I dare you, but I may do what those MSTing people did and make fun of you about it…that would be fun…please flame me! JK anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
